


Groceries

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domesticity, It's just pure fluff, M/M, why is everything i write just pure flufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: I suck at titles? Plotless fluff of them at home.





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> The use of Gabe/James is to show familiarity tbh. 
> 
> I wrote it all on my iPod so who tf knows what mistakes I made. 
> 
> This ship needs more love, brah.

"Gabe what the Hell are you singing?" James asked tiredly from the doorway of their bedroom. 

Gabe barely spared him a glance before he turned back to the stove, "Selena Quintanilla. She's a-"

"Yeah, I know who she is Gabe, I'm not a complete idiot. I saw the movie."

One corner of Gabe's mouth quirked in a smile. "Guess what we gotta do today. We gotta go grocery shopping."

James groaned, "Why?"

"Do you like not starving?" 

"I think I might hate shopping more."

"Awe you poor thing," Gabe said sarcastically. 

"Don't bring my financial status into this," James replied dryly as he sat down at the counter. 

Gabe snort-laughed into his coffee. 

"You're a grown-ass man, why can't you shop by yourself?" 

"Because fuck you that's why. You always bitch I never get the right brands or whatever." 

"Get whatever brands you want, I don't care." 

Gabe rolled his eyes, "You say that now but it always happens," He muttered. 

"What was that?" James asked, aiming a kick at his ass. 

"I knew you were gonna do this," Gabe admitted, turning away from the stove with a plate of pancakes, "So I made you these as a bribe." 

James eyed the pancakes wearily, "Peanut butter banana?" 

"Yep. And there's coffee." 

"Fine. You win. But only because you're hot and you made me pancakes." 

"I'll accept that." Gabe kissed the top of James's head as James yawned. 

"God, I wanna die."

"Jamie, you're being dramatic." 

"Temporarily. I mean I wanna sleep." 

Gabe laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"I do hate shopping with you though. You take five minutes debating between two tomatoes that look exactly the fucking same." 

Gabe threw the dish towel at James's head "One time!"

James rolled his eyes. 

 

 

"Gabe, what's your phone passcode?" 

"4758, why?," Gabe glanced away from the road, I don't have any games." 

"'Cause I'm bored as shit and my phone is completely dead. I lost my charger." 

"We'll pick one up today." 

"Good idea."

"How'd you manage to lose it?" 

"I'm actually pretty fucking sure Manimal took it." 

"When did he do that?" 

"That night he came over after Erin and his kids left."

"Oh that night you slept on the couch. I slept like shit. That was a week and a half ago. You've been without a charger since then?" 

"No, I've been stealing yours. Why do you only have pictures of your nieces, guns, and me?" 

"Those are my favorite things." 

"You're so gay, Gabe."

"James - we've been dating for two years," Garza reminded him lightly. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

 

"Babe, push me in the cart," James bumped his shoulder against Gabe's. 

"You're a grown man, walk," Gabe replied without turning away from the cereal. 

"I'm getting in the cart." 

"Do not - he's in the cart. Okay." 

James grinned at him. 

"You're an idiot," Gabe said seriously. 

James just shrugged, "You love me." 

Gabe flushed, "Say it louder. They didn't hear you back in Kuwait."

James rolled his eyes as Gabe started toward the next isle, "Hey, moron, I'm pretty sure at least half the fuckin' company at least suspects we're together." 

"That makes me feel so much better." Gabe said, "Where are the chips in this fucking place?" 

"Isle seven. You act like there aren't other dudes fucking," He counted them off on his fingers, "Gunny and the LT definitely are. Colbert and Person would be if Brad would get his shit together. Pappy and Rudy are basically married, Q-Tip and Chr-" 

"I get it," Gabe interrupted, "Do you want jalapeño Cheetos?" 

James leaned against the side of the cart and closed his eyes. "Nah, I'm white. I don't do mouth angry foods." 

"Mouth ang- do you mean spicy?" 

James just grinned. Gabe threw the bag at his face. 

 

"What charger are you getting?" 

James pointed at a ten-foot cord, "Think that one's long enough to make a noose?" 

Very carefully, Gabe took Jame's face in his hands, looked in his eyes and asked very seriously, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"So much, Gabe. So much."

Gabe kissed him lightly. 

"Now who's bein' all showy with the love?" 

"Shut up and accept it," Gabe said, turning away. 

James laughed through his nose. 

"You're getting a five-foot charger you psychopath." 

"Fair enough." 

 

 

"Gabe do you hate me?" James called as Gabe kicked the door to their apartment shut. 

"Not right now, why?"

"You made me put all the fuckin' groceries away by myself!"

"I'm carrying them in you whine ass!" 

"My job takes longer!" 

"Jamie, shut the fuck up." Gabe laughed, throwing the last of the groceries onto the counter. 

"I will not." 

 

James eased himself onto the couch on top of Gabe, snuggled into his chest, and sighed contentedly. 

"You're being weirdly affectionate, dude," Garza said tucking his hand under the hem of James' shirt. 

"Who knows when we might ship out again; I'm getting all my gay out at once, man." 

"I somehow don't think that's how sexuality works but I guess I'm not complaining." 

"Good. Because once we go wherever the fuck we're going next, who fucking knows how long it'll be before I can kiss you and all that other gay ass bullshit." 

Gabe laughed, "Yeah I get you." 

James pressed a kiss to Gabe's face,  
"I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
